A chicken producer often uses multiple sizes and/or types of chicken feeders to feed a group of chickens as the group grows and matures. For example, a chicken producer may use small chicken feeders having low profile feed dishes during the first several weeks of a chicken's life and larger feeders for the remainder of the chicken's life. The low profile dish of the smaller feeders allows recently-hatched chicks to access food in the feed dish. The larger feeders allow the chickens to eat as they grow and mature. As the chickens grow, the smaller, low-profile feeders become unsuitable for feeding and must be removed to avoid contamination of food in the smaller feeders by the matured chickens stepping into the feed trays and to provide adequate space for the mature chicken to eat from the larger feeders. As such, the chicken producer removes the smaller feeders and stores the feeders at a location outside of the feeding area. Oftentimes, the chicken producer must disassemble each feeder in order to store the feeders in an organized manner.
When the chickens reach the desired size and/or age, the chicken producer removes the chickens from the feeding area and prepares the feeding area for a new group of recently-hatched chicks. Before moving the recently-hatched chicks into the feeding area, the feed producer must retrieve the smaller feeders from their storage location, reassemble the feeders, and then place the assembled feeders at the desired locations in the feeding area. Due to the relatively short timeframe from the birth of a group of chicks to harvesting of the matured chickens (typically between about six to nine weeks), as well as the large number of chicken feeders required to feed a group of chickens, the process of removing, disassembling, storing and reinstalling the feeders is very time consuming and labor intensive. It would be beneficial to have a storage means for chicken feeders that is convenient to use and reduces the time and labor involved in removing, storing and reinstalling the chicken feeders between uses.